


A Woman Scorned

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: Frank Longbottom knew when she came for him that there would be no deliverance from the evil vixen he'd once made the mistake of loving. Bellatrix would exact her revenge like a cat toying with a mouse before devouring them both whole, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.





	A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for a prompt from snakeandbake on Tumblr for a Bellatrix Black/Frank Longbottom story.
> 
> xx-Kitten

 

 

 

**A Woman Scorned**

* * *

Frank Longbottom knew he was well and truly bollocksed when Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black broke into the home he shared with his wife and his infant son. Not because the bitch had found them and was half mad with the loss of her master, but because she had _that_ gleam in her eyes. The one that had so lured him when they'd still been at school together. The one that had made him fall for her before his sweet Alice had come along with her cute button nose and her Gryffindor ferocity and her sweet, honest heart.

Bella had never been sweet or honest or cute. Bella was cold. Cruel. A beauty carved from the blackest ice. The ultimate vixen in the form of the most beautiful witch he'd ever laid eyes on before she'd begun whoring herself to the Dark cause and the rule of Lord Voldemort. _He_ was gone now, but his feral bitch remained and she wanted revenge.

She'd sworn it long before the Dark Lord's fall, Frank knew, but he'd been careful. He'd warned his family and he'd done all he could to keep them safe.

"Bella... no," he tried, hoping he might still have some sway with her - some way to reason with her despite the fact they hadn't been a couple in five years, and even then, had never been one publicly.

"Frankie," Bellatrix simpered, batting her eyes oh-so innocently before a wicked smirk touched her lips as her perfectly wretched pureblood Death Eater of a husband and her brother-in-law followed her into the house.

"Alice, run." Frank commanded of his wife, drawing his wand. "Take Neville and run."

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Alice said stubbornly, her own wand drawn and hexes already blasting from the end of it. Rabastan Lestrange was sent sprawling, not expecting the attack quite so quickly. Everyone underestimated his Alice.

"But... Neville," Frank reminded his wife, his eyes never leaving the smirking face of his ex-lover, knowing that much like a cat with a mouse, she wanted to play with her food before she ate it. There was a time he'd found that seductive smile and her wicked ways an allure too powerful to resist, but not anymore.

"Neville is with your mother and I won't be leaving my husband with these feral, disgusting beasts," Alice snapped. She hurled more hexes at Bellatrix and Rodulphus but they were better duelists that his young and nubile wife. They were more ruthless too, Auror-in-training or not.

Bella hit Alice with a Stunning spell and Frank winced, diving to catch his wife before she could crack her head on the cold tiles and missing by a few feet.

"Such a pretty little thing, isn't she, Rodulphus?" Bella purred, touching her husband's arm lightly without ever taking her eyes off Frank. "But then Frank always _did_ like the pretty ones, didn't you, darling?"

Frank curled his lip.

"If only you'd been as beautiful on the inside as the outer packaging, eh Bella?" Frank said, firing off a few hexes that he knew would just antagonize her rather than actually incapacitating her. If he could just get a hold on Alice they could both Disapparate before Bella could enact her vicious plan. And he _knew_ she had something vicious in mind. After all, if not for his realisation that she was wicked and evil to the core, she'd never have been forced to marry Rodulphus Lestrange. Cygnus Black was only too happy to have his daughter marry a Longbottom, but Frank hadn't stood for her infatuation with Voldemort.

"We all have our little problems," Bella brushed off the criticism.

The first bout of the Cruciatus curse hit him just as he was reaching for Alice and he could feel every ounce of his ex-girlfriend's hatred in her curse as it ripped through him. He realised right then as his body spasmed beyond his control and a wretched scream of agony was torn from his throat that he was doomed. They both were. Bella had a score to settle and she would do so in fine, evil fashion. She toyed with him for hours, pushing him to the brink of death only to pull him back and turn her wand on his sweet Alice.

His sweet Alice met his gaze one last time as he arched and writhed in agony. Inside the palm of her trembling hand she clutched her wand and in spite of it all, a burst of bright white light exploded from the end of her wand while Bellatrix and Rodulphus were too busy tormenting him to notice the Patronus sent to summon help. He knew his wife well enough to know she'd summoned the Ministry and the MLE. He knew the Order would be on their way and that they might even capture Bella and her accomplices before the day was through.

He also knew when he found Bella's clawed hand jerking him up by the hair before she stole one final kiss from his lips that the Order would be too late. Bella's lips tasted of bittersweet promises; of things that could have been; and of the delectable sweetness flavouring her revenge. She would destroy him for the life he'd abandoned her to, and then she would ruin his wife too, for daring to take the stupid, broken toy Bella had already considered hers.

Frank supposed it was true what they liked to say; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned _*._

* * *

_*direct quote from the poet, William Congreve._


End file.
